


Press your luck

by RemsyCanterville



Series: Love is for losers. [4]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Prima Donna (US Band), The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Conflict Resolution, Cuties, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Donde Billie y Kevin tienen una estúpida pelea por mensajes de texto.





	Press your luck

El orgullo era el peor de sus males; el de ambos. Pero Billie extrañaba demasiado a Kevin como para dejarse vencer por ello ésta vez. Tomó a su novio de la cintura y dejó un beso en su cuello, él se estremeció, volteando un poco para darle una mirada perpleja.

Una pelea tonta por mensajes de texto había causado todo, a Billie le gustaba siempre tener la última palabra y era un tanto dramático cuando quería, por lo que ninguno de los dos se había animado a disculparse esa semana.

Billie había acabado de salir del entrenamiento de fútbol y había ido corriendo detrás de las gradas, donde siempre estaba Kevin. Estaba ahí, fumando un cigarrillo de espaldas, sin prestar atención como antes a sus interminables prácticas.

Kevin dió dos pasos para atrás y tiró las cenizas de su cigarro al suelo.

—Estoy harto de esta mierda, lo siento, ¿Sí?— dijo Billie, esperando que mágicamente Kevin lo perdonara y todo estuviera bien. Lo miró como cachorrito y bajó un poco la barbilla para mirarlo a través de sus pestañas. Kevin rió entre dientes, tomándolo de la cintura y poniéndolo contra el muro.

Billie también río, aliviado. La respiración caliente de Kevin cerca de su cuello lo hizo jadear y soltar un golpe juguetón en su hombro. Una risita más. Ambos la estaban pasando de maravilla.

— ¿Entonces ya no nos odiamos?— preguntó Kevin. Billie rozó su nariz con la de su novio y susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Hmmm, preferiría que me llevaras al baño y me mostraras cuánto me amas, ¿Qué te parece?

—Eso suena maravilloso.


End file.
